Naruto: Past, Present , and Future Chs 1, 2, & 3
by Leon Kazdal
Summary: AU. The story of Naruto and his friends of what happened to him after the valley of the end when he killed his best friend Sasuke Uchiha. please leave a review of it.


This is set in an AU. I don't own Naruto nor do i make money from it.

Naruto: Past, Present, and Future

Chapter One: In The Aftermath! Naruto's Difficult Journey!

He stood outside the doorway that lead into the only home he's ever known. it's been two years since that moment, the instant that everything changed. He'd made a promise, but had broken it. All of it was due the one thing, the demon inside him, Kyubbi the nine tailed fox. He oonce used it's power, but now tried to find a way too rid himself of it, even if it meanmt his life. He knew that if he kept it, it would only be a danger to himself and those around him, including her. He couldn't live with the guilt if she was ever hurt by him. As he stood there, he thought back to the days of training under his sensei, Kakashi. His team consisted of himself, his once love affection Sakura, and his best friend Sasuke, but those days were over as well as his friendship with Sakura. All because of the day he killed his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. Let me tell a untold tale of what "our hero" went through those two years that he was away from the Hidden Leaf Village, the untold tale of Naruto Uzimaki.

Two Years Ago...

"Sasuke! Don't do this!" Naruto screamed as the red chakra surrounded his body, "Sakura is waiting for you back home!" "I have no home and no friends. I care not for you, not the village..." Sasuke said as he did the hand sign for the Chidori, "...not even Sakura. The only I desire is...the death of my brother, Itachi! Let's end this charade, Naruto." He flew at Naruto, Chidori in hand. "Fine, Sasuke." Naruto said as he gathered chakra for the Razengan, "Have it your way!"

As the two ex-friends collided, the clash of the two attacks made a blinding light and the earth tremble. It could be seen and felt up to five miles away. When the light faded and the dust settled, both Naruto and Sasuke layed on the ground. Broken, blooded, and beaten, Naruto was the first to move. "S-s-sasuke..," Naruto managed to stutter out as he crawled his way over to the seemingly lifeless body of Sasuke. When he finally got to him, Naruto grabbed his friend's hand, and painfully pushed himself of the ground and onto his knees. It was only then that he realized the giant imprint of the Razengan on Sasuke's chest, and the dead eyes that was once full of life, now only stared out at the sky.  
"Sasuke!!! No...NO!!!!!!!!" Naruto, then, passed out from pain and exhaustion.

A few hours later...

Naruto gathered up Sauke's body, and headed back to the village, where he buried his body out next his father and mother's grave. He headed to see Tsunade, and tell her of the news of what had went down, and what he had done. He arrived at the academy, and headed for the fifth Hokage's office. When he knocked, she told him to come in. Naruto walked in, and Tsunade said, "Naruto, what's wrong?" Naruto lowered his head, and said, "It's Sasuke. He's...he's dead!" he raised his head and tears streamed down his face. Tsunade's eyes went wide, and tears filled them. Naruto explained everything that had went down. The third Hokage's grandson, Konohonmaru, had been listening in, and decided to spread the word. After ten minutes, it got to Sakura. She ran as fast as she could to the Hokage's shrine. As Naruto exited Tsunade's office, he came face-to-face withh the angered, tearful face of Sakura. "Why, Naruto?! WHY?!?!" She screamed, and slapped him across the face. "I hate you, Naruto Uzumaki, and I never want to see you ever again!" She ran off with her head in her hhands, crying, He knew what he had lost at that moment, and what he had to do. Orocimaru was the one that he needed to take this up with. Then, and only then, Naruto could get to the root of the weed, and rip it out of the ground. He was going to do this, win or lose, it will end.

After arriving back home, he headed up to his room to gather supplies. When he got to his door, he saw a familiar face waiting for him, the face of Hinata Hyyuga. Her beauty shined in Naruto's eyes, but now was not the time for that. "Naruto-kun, I heard about what happeaned, and came to see you. Here, this will help with your wounds." She said, her cheeks red from blushing. Naruto grabbed the medical herbs she made, and said, "Thanks, Hinata, but right now I have unfinished business to take care of." He walked past her, and into his room. He may of sounded cold, but he did not mean to be, not to her.

As he gathered his stuff, Shikamaru walked into his room. "Hey, Naruto, I heard about what happ-" He noticed that Naruto was packing up. "Where are you going?" "I'm going after Orochimaru, and I'm going to kill him." Naruto said, not even looking up from packing. The tone in Naruto's voice told him Shikamaru not to interfere. "I may not be able to stop you, but you may not win." "I don't care anymore! I will take him, or he'll take me! Either way, I'm going, no matter what." With that, Naruto grabbed his backpack, and headed out of the village. He knew that the one place he had to look first was the Sound Village. He headed out with just one thought running through his mind. "This is not going to be easy, Believe It!"

Chapter Two: A Challenging Rival! Naruto's First Encounter!  
As he made his way across the wooded area, he came upon an old, brokendown building that looked like it might have once been used for an arena. "Well it's getting pretty dark, might as well find a place to set camp." He said to himself, and headed inside through the large hole that might have been once known as a door. He walked a little wayys down a corridor 'till he came to a very large room, complete with a moonlight hole in the top. "Well, beats the ground outside." He laid out his sleeper, made a fire with some wood he collected, heated some water, and made some instant Ramen that he brought along with him. "I love Ramen, believe it!"

He laid down in his sleeper, and stared out at the stars through the hole in the roof. He started remembering all the things he, Sakura, and Sasuke went through, and went to sleep with tears in his eyes. In the morning, he was awoken by the sun shining on his face. After grabbing a litttle food, he packed up his gear, and headed out once more on his long journey. He travelled another day-and-a-half, and still hadn't found the exit to this forest. After walking for ten more minutes, he saw a man lying on the ground. He quickly rann over, and asked, "Hey, you alright?" The man said nothing because the look of fear was still frozen on his face. "He's been scared to death, but from what?" Naruto said out loud.

Just about that time, a noise came from behind him. Naruto quickly drew a kunai, turned around, and asked, "Who's there? Show yourself!" A little girl walked out from the bushes, and asked, "What did you do to that man?" Naruto said, "I didn't do anything to him. He was like this when I found him." "Oh, I see. Well, I guess that's too bad, at least for you, anyways." The little girl said, and vanished. "WHAT!?" Naruto said, and turned to look at the man lying on the ground. He vanished as well. "What's going on here?" A man then walked out, dressed in a black cloak with blood red clouds sewn on, and a chinesse hat sat upon his head, covering his eyes from view

"Genjutsu!? Who are you?" Naruto asked, kunai still in hand, prepared to attack if needed. "I'm Shikara Usaka, the Genjutsu master." "What do you want? Why are you here?" "That's very simple. I'm here to test you to see if your ready for the challenges that lay in wait ahead for you." Shikara said, and smiled evilly. Suddenly, a barrage of kunai and shurikan struck Naruto, only to be replaced by a log of wood. "Substitution jutsu, huh? Your just full of suprises, aren't you?" "You'll find out soon enough, Believe It!" Naruto cried out from the trees above.

"Alright, boy. Let's find out about that chakra that flows within you." Shikara said, and molded chakra into a sword roughly six feet long, one foot wide which came to a very shharp point. He took a swing at a tree and split it in two. As the tree fell, an orange blur jumped out of it into another, and kept going. "Don't think you'll that easilly." Shikara said, and gave chase. A few minutes later, he came to a large opening in the woods. The grass was about two feet tall and could hide someone like Naruto very easilly. "The grass won't hide you for very long. I will find you."

Naruto laid on the ground, waiting for the right time to strike. When Shikara turned around to look behind him, Naruto made his move. Tossing four kunai, he charged in. Suddenly, four more Shikara's appeared. The kunai struck the four clones and they vanished in a cloud of smoke, leaving the real one standing there wide open. "Take this!" Naruto screamed out, and stuck the kunai into Shikara's left shoulder, and jumped back. He didn't even flinch as he looked down at it, and jerked it out. The wound healed up completely, not even leaving a scar.

"What the?!?!?!" Naruto couldn't believe what he had just seen. "Is that the best you can do? If it is, you're doomed." "How's this then! Shadow Clon Jutsu!!!" Twenty Naruto's appeared, and charged at Shikara. He took two swings with his sword, and destroyed them all. The real Naruto feel to the ground, holding his left arm as trickles of blood dripped from the wound. "Try harder, boy." Shikara said, and removed his hat, and let it fall to the ground His eyes were pitch black which held no emotion, and a Sound headband was on his forehead. It had the mark of the Sand, but with a large scratch mark through it from left to right.

Naruto pushed hhimself off the ground, and asked, "What kind of test is this? To see how pissed off I can bcome?" "Hahahahaha!!! No, silly boy. To see how much of your blood I can spill." With that, he rushed Naruto, and slammed the flat of the blade against the left side of Naruto's head. Naruto flew to the right about twenty feet. Naruto tryed to pushed himself off the ground as blood bagan to flow from the cut on his head.

"You want to see what I can do? Let me show you!" Naruto said, standing straight up, and yelled, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He made four more clones. "I tell you to try harder, and this is what I get? Pathetic." "Just wait and watch, you'll see something you might find interesting." All five Naruto's ran at him. The first punched him in the face, the next kicked off him and flew, spinning, into the air. The other three kicked Shikara in succesion, screaming out "Na" "Ru" "To" with each kick, knocking him into the air. The real Naruto, the one spinning in the air, brought his foot down upon Shikara's head, and screamed, "Uzumaki Barrage!!!"

The force of the impact slammed Shikara's head face first into the ground. The five Naruto's jumped back and gathered together, in attack position. Shikara laid there for a few seconds, and then jumped up as a small cut down the middle of his face sealed itself up. "Nice move, but not enough." He smiled wickedly, "My turn." He began a large number of hand signs, and shouted, "This is my master technique, I hope you like it"  
Suddenly, he began to vibrate violenty, and many versions of himself started appearing, and made a circle around Naruto. "Now, feel the wraith of the Usaka Bum Rush!!!"

One by one, the clones flew at Naruto at lightning speed, and left no time for reaction. The impacts were becoming so hard, that the ground bagen to shake with each hit. The attacks started to lift Naruto into the air, and started to speed up even faster.  
At this point, the clones were going so fast that they couldn't even be seen anymore. The real Shikara flew up into the air, roughly twenty feet above Naruto as the clones vanished. He then came flying down at Naruto in a barrel roll, and hit Naruto head first. He pushed Naruto down to the ground with such an impact that it dug a hole in his shape about two feet deep.

Shikara jumped back ten feet, and waited. Naruto laid there unable to move. Every part of him hurt, even to breathe. As he closed his eyes, he stood in front of a very large gate, and yelled, "Hey, stupid fox!! Give me some help!!!" a large, red claw shot out from behind the gate, and grabbed Naruto. "Stop calling me stupid!!!!" A booming voice rang out as two large yellow eyes appeared. The arm pulled Naruto through the opening in the gate, and Naruto's eyes opened.

His once ocean blue eyes now were blood red, and became slithed lik a cats. The three whisker marks on each side of his face now looked like claw marks. His fingernails grew long, and came to a sharp point. Red chakra surrounded his body, and one fiery tail sprouted out from behind him. He stood up, and looked at Shikara. "You wanted to see the power that I have, prepare for the fight of your life!!!" Naruto charged at Shikara on all fours, like a cat about to pounce.

Naruto's claws swiped at Shikara, leaving marks on his body that he was unable to heal completely. "Impossible! How is it this strong!?!?" Naruto answered with a swipe to Shikara's face, taking his left eye with it. The eye still hung from Naruto's claw, till hhe threw it away. Shikara grabbed his face, and screamed out in pain. When he removed his hands, the skin sealed over where his eye once looked out, leaving him with only onne eye to see from. "I've never faced anything like this in my life?! What...are you?!?" "I'm your worst nightmare!!!"

Naruto threw out a hand sign and said, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!!!" Ten clones appeared and circled Shikara. "Now you face my most powerful move, with a little twist!" They all held out thier right arms, and molded chakra into the form of a spinning ball. "Razengan!!" They all screamed, annd hit Shikara from all sides. Shikara didn't have time to react as the attacks pierced is body. "H-h-h-how could this be-" Shikara spit out as his body evaporated into nothing. The only things that prove that he ever existed was a few burnt pieces of his cloak, his hat, and a ring with a strange engraving upon it. Naruto dicharged Kyyubi's chakra, picked up the ring, and placed it into his pocket. He walked back to where he had left backpack, and set camp for the night. He used some of the herbs that Hinata had given to him before he left the village. He knew this journey was going to take alot of time, and began to think about how much he was going to miss her. As night set, he fell fast asleep.

Chapter Three: Nearing The Sound Village!! Ambushing Naruto!!

Naruto set out in the morning, and walked on for about another week, when he came upon a path. He decided that it would be better to walk on the well travelled road. He'd walked for about another hour, when he noticed strange noises coming from all around him. As he was looking around, somebody jumped down about ten feet in front of him. Upon his head was the headband for the Sound Village.

"What businss does a Leaf ninja have with the sound?" "I'm looking for Orochimaru! Get out of my way!" "You think you can take on Lord Orochimaru?! Hahahaha! That's funny!!" "It's not a joke!" The Sound nin took a serious look on his face, and said, "If you want into the Sound Village, you'll have to go through us first." About that time, two more nins' jumped out of the trees. One on the left, and one onn the right. Naruto started doing backflips, dodging kunai as they landed in the spot he was standing at.

"Fast little devil, isn't he?" the one on the right said. "Yes he is, Kata. Yes he is." the one on the left said. "Kata, Suma, take a break. This one's mine." the head nin said to the twins on the left and right. "Why, Karama?! That's not a fair fight. He has no chance, let us take him n first!" Kata said. "Don't worry, I'll give him a handicap. I won't use my eyes." Having said that, Karama closed his eyes.

"Tsk! Cocky, aren't you!" Naruto said, and stood there, waiting. "Well, little nin, are you going to make the first move, or will that previlage be mine?" "Whatever!" "Then, it's mine." With that, he rushed at Naruto, leaving hhimself open for attack. Naruto used this oppertunity to do so. Drawing three kunai, he hurlded them at his charging foe. Karama swiped his hand, and caught all three, one between each finger. He tossed them back at Naruto, who managed to dodge two, but the last one caught him in the right forearm, and dug in deep. Naruto grabbed his arm, and looked up in time to be nailed across the face by a punch, a kick to the stomach, and an uppercut that could shatter bones.

The attacks threw Naruto for a loop, and he landed on his stomach. "This guy's good." Naruto said to himself in his head. "Is that all you can take? You'll never enter at this rate." Karama said, and turned to walk away. "It's not over yet!" Naruto said as he stood up. "You never learn, do you?" Karama said, and ran at Naruto again. "Not this time!" Naruto said, and did a spinning roundhouse kick that conncted Karama's face. The attack threw his head harshly to the left, taking his body with him all the way to the ground.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Naruto said. Karama started to stand, and said, "Kata, Suma! Get him!" "I can't move!!" Kata said, panic in his voice. Naruto looked at him, and saw a very familiar site. A shadow stretched from Kata to a tree branch above him. "Shikamaru!! What are you doing here?" "I'll tell you later." Shikamaru said in his usual bored tone. As Suma ran to help his brother, the ground began to rumble. "What is this?!" Suma asked, and an answer came from his right. "Human Boulder!!!" Suma had no time to react as a huge rolling ball rolled over him. It turned around, and jumped into the air. It landed square on Suma, and spun in place, grinding Suma into the ground knocking him unconscious. "Suma!" Kata screamed, but could not move. "I've got this guy, that guy's all yours." Shikamaru said to Naruto. "Yeah, get him!" Choji said, reaching into his side bag, and pulled out a large bag of chips.

Naruto looked at Karama, and said, "I'm taking you out for good, Believe It!" With that Naruto did the Shadow Clone Jutsu, and made twenty clones, and charged at Karama, who now had his eyes open. Karama was blind-sided form every side. All the Naruto's drew a kunai, and yelled, "Here's a move my sensei taught me!!" They all rushed forward, but Karama attacked them, and took all the clones out. Karama looked around, but couldn't find the real Naruto. "Is this what he taught you?! How to hide like a coward?!" a noise came from behind him, but he only had time to turn his head. Naruto bursted out from the ground, kunai in hand, and yelled, "Thousand Years of Pain!!!" He then procedded to shove the kunai up Karama's butt, launching him into the air, holding the area that had been hit.

He landed on his face, completely unconscious. Shikamaru, Choji, and Kata stared in disbelief, shocked looks on thier faces. After restraining Kata, Suma, and Karama, Naruto looked at Shikamaru, and asked, "What are you two doing here?" "The Hokage wanted us to come and get you. She wants to talk to you." After taking thirty minutes, they finally convinced him to return to the village. It has nearly been a month since he had left, but here he was oonce again. Back at square one.

Shikamaru took him to the Hokage Shrine, and up to Tsunade's office. Naruto knocked on the door, and heard her tell him to come in. Naruto walked in through the doorway, and walked up to her desk. She was reading a report that had just come in. "I'm back. What did you want to talk about?" he asked. She looked up at him with worried eyes. "I've got some bad news. The grave that you buried Sasuke's body at was dug up, and his body gone. Someone has stolen his corpse." 


End file.
